


Where are the starts? Where are you?

by c_q_j_a_l_m



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Amaya loves her wife, Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just went wild and wrote what i was thinking, Janai is emotionally constipated and has trauma, Nightmare, character death but not really, so uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_q_j_a_l_m/pseuds/c_q_j_a_l_m
Summary: "Janai had to stay focused on that one peculiar star, her star. She couldn't fall, she couldn't close her eyes right now! She needed to get up and shine as bright as the Sun.She needed to shine with Her."
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Where are the starts? Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> So... The Dragon Prince has lowkey become a new hyperfixation... oopsi i guess. I just wanted to write about the stars and boom, my brain wrote Jamaya
> 
> Thanks to sarah for betaing that thing slmdjf <3
> 
> Musics used :  
> Fate of the stars by Tally Hall : https://youtu.be/tRnMWzz44gA  
> Pale White Horse by The Oh Hellos : https://youtu.be/DWm6nfGGoyo  
> Interwoven Stories : https://youtu.be/CIf8JB06uzw  
> Kiss Me (cover) by Pomplamoose : https://youtu.be/Bm2TceEwbak

The stars were falling, one after the other. Everything felt like the world was ending, disappearing. Only a faint cry could be heard amidst this chaos. A beacon of light. The only star still shining bright. 

Janai had to stay focused on that one peculiar star, her star. She couldn't fall, she couldn't close her eyes right now! She needed to get up and shine as bright as the Sun.

She needed to shine with Her 

Her 

This Voice

This Star 

Her 

**_Amaya_ **

Janai looked around her, the blurriness of the shock starting to fade out. She looked at the dark sky, the moon up high, and started the agonising move of rising up. The Sun warrior searched for her human general. She couldn't find her... where was she? She heard her screaming! She needed to find her, to help her! Janai frantically roamed the dead battlefield with her eyes. 

Nothing.

Nothing was here, not an ounce of life, not even a dead body. 

Nothing. 

She looked up again at the sky.

No Stars, No Moon. 

Quietness, darkness, no lights, nothing. 

Wait 

A cry! Her cry! 

**_Amaya!_ **

Janai whirled around and saw Amaya. Fighting with someone. The opponent was blurry and Janai had trouble identifying it. So she ran head first to help the human general. She unsheathed her Sunforged sword, her light amidst the darkness. Fear and anger coursed through her veins, how dare they attack Her?! As she was about to strike the enemy, a cold and frightening chill ran down her spine, making her drop her weapon as the enemy impaled Amaya. Why did she stop? What happened?! No! Why did she hesitate? 

The last star fell and with her darkness fell on this world. 

Janai looked at the enemy and only a pained cry could leave her lips. 

The locks attached with gold, the markings under the eyes. The red and gold uniform... The violent fire dancing in these eyes... 

It was her.

She killed Amaya. 

No... no... 

"But you did... or at least you wanted to, didn't you?" Her reflection said. 

No she didn't! Not anymore! Amaya was the love of her life, she could never end her life... 

"But you tried to, you loathed her. She was the enemy, the one you almost killed multiple times." 

But it is all in the past now! Elves and Humans had made peace with each other, Amaya and her were fiancée! 

Janai felt like the world was moving around her, dizziness and fright were now blocking her solar plexus. She couldn't breath. The world kept on getting darker and darker, her heart was racing and she swore it was trying to get out of her body. Janai was shaking her head, eyes unfocused. She was frantically looking everywhere, not knowing what to do... 

Then she looked back at the enemy. Herself. 

Everything went so bright. The lights were back and they were blinding her, hurting her. She could fear tears on her cheeks. 

  
  


Janai woke up, sweat dripping on her forehead. It was hard to breathe, as if she was hyperventilating. She couldn't see because tears were burning her eyes but she felt comforting arms around her. She hid her head into her lover's neck and cried... Janai breathed in and Amaya's smell filled her nose, a sweet mix of honey and petrichor. Oh how she loved that smell... Amaya was exaggerating her breathing so as to help Janai through the aftermath of her nightmare. It wasn't the first time it had happened, they both were used to it by now. Amaya was tracing some reassuring and loving words in Xadian on her back, making Janai's shoulders relax. She was starting to feel more at peace and finally lifted her head up to look into her fiancée's eyes. She could read how worried she made her but there was always this indescribable huge amount of love burning in lively eyes. 

Lively 

She was alive. 

" _ Do you want to talk about it? _ "

Amaya signed. Janai let out a ragged breath. 

" _ Not now... Later maybe... I just _ " she paused, searching for the right signs. " _ I just want to be with you right now _ "

Amaya flashed one of her shining smiles and kissed her. 

" _ As you wish princess _ " Amaya signed, which earned her a punch on the shoulder by a flustered and groaning Sunfire elf. Amaya laughed and hugged her fiancée close. Janai never felt safer in her life. Here she was, in the arms of her fiancée, head closed to her beating heart. 

_ Tudum, tudum... _

The shiny stars were peppering the night sky, casting their soft and calming glow upon who ever had the chance to be under their gaze.

But the luckiest of them was Janai, in her opinion. Because she had her Star right here, right there. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, hope you had a good time! don't hesitate to tell me what you thoughts of this lil thing!


End file.
